


Speechless

by Sassywrites77



Series: Lance Tucker One Shots [2]
Category: Lance Tucker (The Bronze), Sebastian Stan characters, The Bronze (2015)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Language, Sexual Content, lustful thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: The reader leaves Lance speechless which we all know is hard to do.
Relationships: Lance Tucker/Reader
Series: Lance Tucker One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585168
Kudos: 12





	Speechless

Oh, for fuck sake! You thought as you heard Lance yelling at someone. Again. His rant was followed by the sound of someone breaking down in tears. For like the fifth time today. You didn't know why he was so riled up even more than usual, but you were completed fed up with hearing it today. When you heard him slam into his office next door, you jumped from your chair and swiftly followed him closing the door behind you.

“Alright, who pissed in your cornflakes this morning? You do realize you don't have to scream at everyone in order to get them to do what you want, don't you?” You stood on the other side of his desk, hands on your hips, glaring down at him.

He momentarily looked up at you in surprise. You usually let him rant all he wanted, sometimes speaking to him in a soothing voice trying to calm him down. But today you had come into his office eyes flashing angrily and voice tight and just in control of your anger.

His look quickly changed as he stood from his chair to walk around his desk returning your glare. He stopped right in front of you, his face barely a foot from yours and his finger pointing in your face as he spoke.

“Who the fuck do you think you are? I can talk to anyone anyway I want.”

You swatted his hand out of your face as you replied, “No, Lance, you really can't. Especially the gymnast. If you get them too upset, their parents could pull them out of here. You know what that means? That bit of money they're paying you is gone!” 

Lance’s eyes narrowed, and he came at you in the only way Lance knew how to operate with a woman. By making a sexual comment. 

“You know what you need, Y/n? You need to get laid,” he said with his trademark smirk.

Keeping your rage under control, you decided to play with him for once. “Oh, yeah, Lance?” you said with a smirk of your own gracing your lips. You placed a hand on his chest, moving it up and tugging lightly at his collar. 

“You wanna be the man to do it?”

You held back a laugh as he blinked. “Wha?”

“Well I mean who better to get laid by than Lance the fucker Tucker, right? What no retort? I never thought I would see the day that Lance Tucker was speechless.”

He just stood staring at you. You grinned and patted him on his cheek. “You think about it, huh?”

And with that you turned and strutted out of his office leaving him to stare after you mouth hanging open.


End file.
